My Angel
by pleaseturnbella
Summary: Draco wants his angel. And now that his father is gone by his own hand, he can finally get her.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys! It is me again! I have decided to make another story so I will be alternating between chapters. On here and then one there.

Summary: Draco wants his angel. And now that his father is gone by his own hand, he can finally get her.

--

It was a bright, sunny day in Diagon Alley. Six year old Draco Malfoy was walking with his mother Narcissa, holding her hand, while she went around picking up a few things she wanted for Malfoy Manor.

While they were walking around, Draco, with the usual six year old energy, was hopping every few steps. His mother was smiling fondly at him.

Suddenly, Draco stopped moving and just stood there, staring off to his right. His mother stopped and looked down at him. She followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking at a large group of redheads. They were in a loose enough circle that Draco and his mother could see through it to the middle. In the middle was the youngest Weasley dancing to the wizarding wireless that was in the front of one of the shops. Ginny's hair was falling down her back and moving around as she did.

Draco tried to drag his mother so he could get a closer look, but she held fast. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. He pulled her so she was squatting in front of him, about at his eye level.

"Mummy," he asked quietly.

"Yes darling," she inquired.

He looked back at Ginny and just stared at her before answering, not taking his eyes of her. "She is so pretty. She is almost as pretty as you. Is she an angel?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, love, I believe she is an angel." He made to move towards Ginny, but she held his arm. "But if you do something to try to make her your angel, daddy might hurt her," she said slowly.

Draco turned back to look at her. "Mummy, I think I love her as much as I love you, but I know I love her a lot. If father might hurt her, does that mean I can't even be nice to her?"

Narcissa sighed, her son was so smart. "Yes, love. You can't even be nice to her. Do you remember what daddy did to your muggle friend Jamie after her found out that you were friends with him?" Draco nodded, tears slowly filling up his big eyes. "I'm sorry, but Daddy might do the same thing to her. You wouldn't want to lose your angel before you get her do you?" Draco shook his head vigorously.

"Why would father hurt her? He always said that he couldn't believe it, but the Weasley family is a pureblood family."

Narcissa nodded. "They are purebloods, but they are what he calls blood-traitors. That means that they are against what your father was doing with that guy he called The Dark Lord, just like us. Do you understand?"

"Yes mummy. Once father is gone, and his dark lord thing is too, can I try to get my angel?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, love. You can go after her as soon as daddy is gone."

Draco turned to look back at Ginny. "Mummy? Do you know what my angels name is? I want to know her name."

Narcissa turned him back to face her. "Darling, her name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. She goes by Ginny." She paused. "Now, love we really must be going. Daddy will be expecting us back soon."

She stood up and tried to get Draco to move by tugging on his hand. He absolutely refused to move from his spot where he could see Ginny.

"Mummy, can I stay here and watch her while you finish getting things? I promise I won't move from that bench over there." He was practically begging her by now he just looked adorable. He was giving her a puppy-dag pout and his eyes were wide and vulnerable.

She almost immediately gave in. "Only if you promise me you will not move from the bench. Promise me."

Draco's smile was almost as wide as his own face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise, mummy! I won't move a muscle! I Love you!" he wrapped his arms around her hips quickly and placed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to he thigh before running to the proffered bench.

As soon as she was sure that he wouldn't move, she went to go do the rest of the shopping.

Draco sat and watched her for about fifteen minutes before he looked around at his surroundings. Off to the right of him about twenty feet, just next to an alley, was a rectangle planter. In it was a bunch of yellow tulips.

He looked around to make sure that his mother wasn't back yet, and he ran to the planter and picked three tulips, using his fingers to try and cut them in the right place. It worked a little better than he thought it would have.

After he got the tulips, he shyly walked up to Ginny, who had just finished another dance, and stood in front of her. She seemed startled to see someone other than her family in front of her but she quickly recovered.

"Hi," he started shyly, "I am Draco Malfoy and I have been watching you dance and now I want to give you these," he held up the flowers but didn't give them to her. He separated one from the other two and handed her it. "This is because I love your pretty hair."

He handed her the next one, "This one is because I love your pretty eyes."

He handed her the final one. "This last one," he said shyly, "Is because I love you and think you are pretty in every."

He very slowly stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek before running back to the bench.

Ginny stood there with the biggest grin on her face and her family, well, just her mum and brother Charlie, stepped up to her, having watch the whole scene, and started telling her how pretty the flowers are.

--

Narcissa had just rounded the corner as Draco was getting up and got t witness the whole scene.

When he ran back to the bench, she quickly walked over to him, tears in her eyes. She gathered him in her arms. "I am proud that my little man was brave enough to do that, but, darling do you realize it will be harder for you to be mean to her now?"

Draco looked up at her and nodded slowly. "But at least she knows that I love her. I just hope that someday she can feel the same as I do." He looked kind of sad. "I don't want her dead. I love her and want to marry her as soon as father and his 'master' are dead."

Narcissa's eyes filled with love and happiness. She nodded and apparated them home.


	2. Eleven Years later

A/N: I am putting out two today because it is a new story and I don't want you guys to be disappointed.

I forgot to mention: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

--

Draco was going into his seventh year in Hogwarts and had decided he needed some new robes to accommodate his six foot four frame. He was also built like an American football player, and none of his robes from the previous year was able to button around his frame.

Draco was happy to be able to go out because the last month had been hectic. Exactly a month before, the famous Harry Potter had defeated the infamous Lord Voldemort. Exactly a day after He was defeated, Draco came face to face with his wandless father and performed the killing curse on him. A small day long trial ensued after that but was quickly given up because Draco had taken veritaserum and confessed that he had never followed in his father's footsteps. He was released after that but he didn't want to go out of his house because girls were always following him, saying he was a major hero. So he stayed inside to avoid all his 'fans'.

So he decided that today he was willing to brave all the girls and go to Madame Malkin's for some new clothes. He was pleasantly surprised to see that all the girls had stopped following him. As soon as he walked into Madame Malkin's, he was again pleasantly surprised. But this time it was for a completely different reason.

In the corner of the waiting room for Madame Malkin's, dancing around slowly was Ginny Weasley. He stopped and stared at her for a few seconds before going over to her, taking out his wand.

When he got over to her, she was facing him, but her eyes were closed, and she was slowly turning the other way.

He twirled his wand in the air, and three bouquets of yellow tulips magically appeared in front of him. He managed to gather them in one arm and tap on her shoulder with the other.

When she turned to face him she was shocked to see him standing there with three bouquets of her favorite flowers. She assumed they were from all his admirers following him around all day. She was surprised to find that she was wrong.

He surprised her again when he repeated the same exact thing he had done to her exactly eleven years earlier, even kissing her on the cheek in the same spot. The spot tingled when his lips left her skin and she reached up a hand to touch it.

She looked down and when she finally looked back up after a moment, she had tears glistening in her eyes and one was making its way down her cheek.

He quickly stepped towards her and winced when she flinched but made no move to step away. He brought one hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears now falling down her face. "What's wrong, love? Did I saw something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath to calm her before she spoke. When she finally believed that she could talk, she timidly said, "I-I, I thought you hated me." She started crying a little harder and he gathered her in his arms, comforting her. He stroked her hair.

"No!" He said when she had calmed down. "I have never hated you. In fact, from the time I met you that day in Diagon Alley, when I was six years old," he added, not really believing it himself, "I have loved you. I have been in love with you since the literal moment I laid eyes on you."

She looked up at him and smiled as widely as she could. "I- this is just so surreal. This has been my biggest dream since you first stepped in front of me eleven years ago, to the day. My family always comes here on the tenth of August. It is because tomorrow is my birthday. That is why I am left alone right now. My family has finally trusted me to be alone. And I finally get new robes! But I am just amazed that this is happening because that night, and many nights after that, I dreamed that this exact moment had happened between us. I-I love you too," she added shyly.

Draco bent his head down and brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back to see her smiling widely and bent his head back down for another kiss. When he was just a hairbreadth away, Madame Malkin came in with her assistant, interrupting him.

Madame Malkin cleared her throat. "We are both free right now, so we can each take one of you and you will be finished at the same time. Would you like to do that?"

Draco nodded and told them that they would follow them in a second. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her closer after they jumped apart when the two adults came in. "I would like to take you out to lunch today. May I?"

She nodded, smiling. "My parents already know that I was going to be going out to get something to eat after this, alone," she clarified at his expression, "so they will all be home before me."

He kissed her cheek and let her go, following the assistant to his measuring room.

--

A/N: I know I am kind of leaving a cliff hanging here but the next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow but I am making no promises. Leave lots of reviews. The more I get the faster I will update!

Luv ya lots!

AmberLynn


	3. The date

A/N: Sorry I didn't get anything out yesterday, but I had to drive from Loveland, CO to Colorado Springs, CO and back so that took four hours in driving and then I had to go to my parents bbq while in Colorado Springs so that took about three more hours. So my day was full and I didn't go on the computer except for about tem minutes to check my email.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

On with the show!

--

After Draco and Ginny were done with their robe fitting appointments, the met each other back in the Waiting room of Madame Malkin's. Draco took one look at all the bags surrounding Ginny and asked her if she was done shopping for the day. She nodded.

When she looked back at him, he was waving his wand over all her bags. When he was finished with that, she was surprised to see a hand full's worth of shrunken bags.

Draco picked them up from the ground and put them in his pocket.

Draco held out his arm, and Ginny put her hand at the crook of his elbow. He took her arm out and she looked up at him, confused. He hugged her then and she relaxed into his arms. He suddenly tried to disentangle himself from her embrace. She looked around and almost fell over from shock. They were in an alley way. She was so shocked because she didn't feel the usual squeezing of side-along apparation.

Draco explained, "We are in an alley about a block away from a cute little muggle restraint I know." Ginny started because he had always hated muggles and anything to do with muggles.

He pulled her out of the alley and started leading her down the street, their hands between the two intertwined.

He stopped in front of a door and pulled it open, ushering her inside. He stepped up to the host's podium and said, "Malfoy, for two?" The host nodded and picked up two menus, leading them to a booth in a ring of booths. All of the booths were empty.

The host sat Draco and Ginny at one of the booths and Stepped away to be replace moments later by a waitress.

While she was taking their drink orders, Ginny noticed that she was unbelievably gorgeous. Draco looked at her once, when he said, "A coke please," and didn't look at her again, always staring at Ginny's face.

Ginny said her order, iced tea, the whole time staring at the waitress, not believing how Draco wasn't. She was gorgeous and Ginny was sure that Draco would ignore Ginny and stare at the waitress. But he only had eyes for Ginny, who thought that was adorable.

The waitress went away with both their drink and food orders and Ginny turned back to Draco. He was sitting there with his arm crossed and he was smiling faintly at her.

"So…I thought you were always on your father's side? I never expected this," she started hesitantly.

He shook his head. "I have never been on his side. All of the past six years has been an act for my father. I was so happy when I finally got to kill him last month. I have always hated him because of the way he treated both me and mummy." Ginny smiled at his being so fond for his mum. She had always thought they didn't get along either. But she was just proven wrong.

"Well…I thought you hated or strongly loathed anything to do with muggles and muggleborns. I wouldn't have thought you would know anything about muggles."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand from across the table, and held it between his two. He brought hers up to his mouth and kissed her palm before he started to speak. "For get the me you have known for the past six years. That me was just an act. I hate that me. The real I, is kind to all people and creatures alike. I would never try to hurt, whether with my words or actions, anybody or thing. Never forget that and just remember that I will never hurt you."

Just then the waitress came over to their table holding their food and drinks. She set them down and asked them if they needed anything else. They both shook their heads and murmured their thanks. She left the table with a smile on her face. The thought going through her head was that they were such a cute couple.

While they were eating, Draco kept asking Ginny questions about her life.

One round of questions was, "What are you favorite flowers? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food? What is your favorite book? What is your favorite gemstone?" He paused. "Sorry to say all of that in a rush but I am just like an eager schoolboy."

She smiled. "I don't mind." She too paused, tapping her chin with her pointer finger of the hand not holding her fork. "Hmmm. My favorite flowers are," she paused, blushing, "well, they are yellow tulips." Draco smiled but saved his questions for later. "My favorite color is actually green. The kind you use for your house colors. My favorite food, ummm, well, pretty much anything Italian, because I love pastas and cheeses. Um, my favorite book is Romeo and Juliet. My mum used to read it to all of us when we were kids and I still love it. My favorite gemstone is my birthstone, paridot. Am I missing any questions?"

He grinned widely. "No you didn't miss any but I do have a few new ones that your explanation brought up. Firstly, did I create your favorite flower choice when I was six, and you were five?"

Ginny blushed and looked down at her plate. She ate a bite of her Shrimp Alfredo before she answered him. "Yes, you made my flowers choice for me, eleven years ago. You and my family and friends are the only ones that know that they are my favorite. Ummm, you said you had a few new questions. What are the others?"

Draco grinned. "Don't worry, love, only one left. Why is your favorite color green? You are a Gryffindor. Your Favorite color should be gold or red, but not Slytherin green."

Ginny blushed again. "It is my favorite because it goes so well with my hair. Red doesn't go nearly as well with it and I don't like the Gryffindor gold. I don't like yellow gold, only white gold or silver, but 

neither is the second half of the Gryffindor colors. It sucks that I am a Gryffindor, because Slytherin got the good colors."

Draco nodded understandingly. "I have never seen you in Slytherin green but now, with just seeing one of the girls one of my fathers' friends married, I have to agree with you 100. You would probably be even more beautiful in my house's color. Both the green and the silver would look beautiful on you."

Ginny blushed, and took another bite of her pasta.

Draco's head suddenly shot up from his plate, where he was looking. "Ummm, I just thought of another question. Do you mind?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, I have never heard about you celebrating a birthday while we were at school, so I was wondering when it is," he said shyly.

Ginny grinned. "Well, that depends. Is today the tenth of August?" Draco nodded, confused. "Well, that is why my family always makes a trip to Diagon Alley on the tenth of August every year. They do it because my birthday is the eleventh of August. They always go here the day before my birthday, because then they can go out into Muggle London to Harrods's if need be," she said simply.

Draco nodded but made a note to get her a gift after he made sure she was home safely.

The waitress suddenly made reappearance, this time with a bill. Draco handed back the check-book after slipping a bill into it. He told the waitress to keep the change and she went off a lot happier than when she came to their table. He actually glared at Ginny when he noticed that she had reached for her purse to get some muggle money to pay for it.

He quickly regulated his expression and went to her side of the booth and helped her out of the booth. She intertwined the fingers of their hand and they went out to the sidewalk.

When they made it outside, Draco asked her if she needed to go home now. She nodded, sad.

Draco shyly asked if he could take her home so she didn't have to find her way back from muggle London.

She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips. "How do you know where I live? That is a little stalkerish to me."

"Don't worry, love. I haven't really been stalking you. I just got the name of your home from one of my mom's friends at the ministry and I have apparated there a couple times trying to work up the courage to go and see you. I never did get that courage though, so I was glad when I saw you in Madame Malkin's today."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just thought of you as your old self for a minute. I guess you can talk me home then.

Draco hugged her back, apparating them to the Burrow. Even after Ginny smelt the familiar smell of her childhood home, Draco didn't let go of her.

--

Harry, who had refused to go back to his aunt and uncle's house after the Final Battle, and Hermione, whose parents were killed by death eaters before the Final Battle, were both sort of adopted by the Weasley's, so they were both staying at the Burrow. They were also boyfriend and girlfriend now.

They both had been given the lookout duty, to look for Ginny to come back. They had been there for about twenty minutes when they saw a sight that sent them both screaming around the house after a few seconds of silent shock.

--

Draco finally let go of her when they started hearing shouting and doors banging from inside the house. That was soon gone though because the only door they soon heard was the front door slamming open repeatedly.

Ginny stepped defensively in front of Draco and yelled for everyone to be quiet. She then proceeded to explain to everyone Everything Draco had told her.

--

An hour, and many questions later, everyone was finally satisfied that Draco was on the light side. Everyone stood up from their places on the ground and everyone either hugged or shook Draco's hand in forgiveness. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones who hugged him, but all her brothers and Harry and her father shook his hand.

After everyone had their turn with accepting Draco, they all went back into the house.

Draco turned back to Ginny. He found her standing about three feet off to his left side. She was standing there with one of her hands covering her mouth. She was silently crying.

He ran to her and took her in his arms. Her arms wound their way around Draco's waist and she burrowed her head into Draco's chest. When she had calmed down a little bit, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just so happy that everyone accepted you after only an hour. I expected it to take a few days, at the least."

Draco smiled down at her. They had been standing there looking into each other's eyes for about thirty seconds before Draco just couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly bent his head down and brushed his lips over Ginny's.

He pulled back to look at her reaction. She was smiling. He rested his forehead against hers and quietly spoke. "I want to be able to walk through the doors into the Great Hall with you proudly by my side. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

Ginny's smile became as wide as she could make it. She nodded, tears of happiness slowly filling up her eyes.

Suddenly, Draco's lips were crashing over hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.

"I really must be going now, but I want to take you out for lunch again tomorrow. I want to be with you on your birthday."

She smiled up at him. "Only if you promise me you'll come back with me for my family dinner tomorrow night. I want you to be with my on my birthday."

"Of course, love." He kissed her one last time. "I need to go now."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," he quietly responded.

He stepped back from her warm embrace and was about to apparated away, when he seemed to think of something. He reached in his pocket and handed her a handful of her shrunken bags. He gave her a short last wave and turned away.

Ginny walked into the house in a daze. She walked to her room and put her handful of bags on her bed.

She was about to head for her night table in between the two beds in the room, hers and Hermione's, when she realized that she wasn't quite even sixteen yet and couldn't do magic at her house for another year and a day.

She went to the wall in between her and Ron's room and tapped on it. She went to sit back on her bed and a moment later, Ron was peaking around the corner of her door.

He saw the pile of bags on her bed, with three yellow things mixed in with them. "Need help?"

She nodded, looking guilty.

"Don't look guilty. You know I love to do magic still. The effect hasn't worn off yet." He paused. "Just answer me this: Why did you fall for Malfoy?"

"Well… remember when I was five, the day before my sixth birthday, when we were in Diagon Alley, and I came home that day with three yellow tulips?" Ron nodded. "Well, Draco gave them to me and he was the person that I was always talking about after that. And today he did the same exact thing except instead of three flowers," she began picking out the shrunken flowers, "he used three bouquets. And I love him and he loves me."

Ron accepted her explanation and un-shrunk all her bags. Ginny hugged him in thanks for both the bags and listening, and after hugging his favorite family member for a few seconds more, he walked back to his room.

--

Draco had just apparated directly into his mom's favorite sitting room and found her sitting in her favorite chair, comfortably in her new favorite muggle sleeping pants, reading.

"Mummy!" Draco greeted. She looked up. He was grinning broadly. "I finally found my angel today! And I got her!"

He spent the next hour recounting his day for her. She sat there with tears in her eyes and when he was done, he went over to her and sat on her lap like he used to, and hugged her as tightly as he could.

After a few minutes, he got up, saying that they needed to go out and pick out birthday presents for Ginny because the next day was her birthday. Narcissa went up to her room to change and then Draco apparated them both to a muggle Alley.

Narcissa looked at him questioningly and he shrugged. "My present is muggle related, but we will go to Diagon Alley later so I can put the magic into her gift.

--

A/N Love you guys. Otherwise I wouldn't be putting this up until tomorrow.

The birthday dinner and stuff will be up tomorrow.

Luv Ya

AmberLynn


	4. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and an iPod to keep me focused while I am typing this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and an iPod to keep me focused while I am typing this. And a new cell phone!

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I have spent the last month babysitting and at camp. I only got on a computer for a little bit, but I am back now, so they will come out quicker. This one is a very long one!

Hope you like it! Please review!

--

The next day, Ginny dragged herself out of her bed at nine in the morning, in order to take a shower and get ready. She was so tired that she ran into both her bedroom door post and the bathroom door post because she couldn't see clearly at all yet.

She stood in the shower for nearly a half hour before she finally woke up enough to wash her hair without getting her muggle, strawberry shampoo in her eyes. She used her same muggle, strawberry conditioner and washed the rest of her body, finally stepping out of the shower after a full hour in there.

She walked to her bedroom in her towel, knowing the only person home who was up was her mum, who was always in the kitchen at this hour.

She stepped into her bedroom and was about to walk to her wardrobe, when she let out a scream loud enough to wake Hermione but no one else.

Hermione started awake. She saw Ginny standing there in her towel but almost immediately went back to sleep. Ginny doubted she would remember ever waking up.

Ginny had just realized that she didn't know what to wear. Wizarding robes or muggle clothes? She was just about to flop down on her bed in defeat, when a plain brown owl started pecking on her window.

Ginny made her way to the window, grabbing a few owl treats off the top of her trunk on the way. She opened her window and the owl hopped onto the sill and held out her leg. Ginny was relieved to see that it was from Draco. She put the few owl treats on the sill for the owl while she read and responded to the letter.

Ginny,

I'm sorry I did not tell you this yesterday, and I know you are having a panic attack over it now, but we will be venturing out into Muggle London today, so it would be best if you wear muggle clothes.

I love you and miss you every second we are apart,

Draco

P.S. My mum would like to have you to dinner tomorrow night, to meet you. Please respond, so I can tell her regardless of your answer.

Ginny sighed, relieved about the clothes issue. She hurried to her desk next to Hermione's, and pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill, opening the ink pot on her desk.

Draco,

Thank you. I was about to have a panic attack over the clothes.

I would love to have dinner tomorrow night at your house.

I love you and miss you too.

Ginny

Ginny tied the letter to the owls' leg and gave her a few more owl treats. The owl happily hooted and took off.

Ginny went through her whole wardrobe before she finally gave up and collapsed on her bed in her green lacy bra and knickers. Her bed squeaked when she collapsed, waking Hermione.

Hermione took one look at Ginny's attire and another look at the hurricane of clothes around her. There were some clothes even on the older girls' bed, where Ginny had accidentally in frustration.

"Need some clothes?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Ginny nodded sheepishly, grateful that both girls had the same petite figure.

Hermione slowly, sleepily got out of bed and went over to her own wardrobe. She opened it and, waving her arms like a game show hostess, gestured for Ginny to help herself to her pick.

After a few minutes, Ginny finally decide on a Slytherin green, off the shoulder sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

When she was finally done, she sat at her and Hermione's vanity, and let the older girl subtly apply make up to her, like they always did when they were about to go on dates, though this was the first time for about three summers when Hermione had returned the favor to her. Hermione was always the one with the dates.

Hermione Did her hair also, pulling half into a bun on the back of her head, and the bottom half falling in soft waves down to the top of her low rise pants.

When Hermione was done, she stepped back and Ginny told her that it was perfect.

Hermione sleepily nodded and headed back to her bed.

Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that it was five minutes until eleven thirty. She was about to say "Goodbye" to Hermione when she noticed that the girl was already back asleep, sighing in her sleep.

Ginny rushed downstairs and out the front door and was just in time to see Draco apparate into her front yard. Ginny rushed towards him and threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, stroking her hair, laughing at her excitement.

"Happy birthday, love."

Ginny pulled back and leaned up as far as she could, pulling Draco's head down the last six inches to kiss him.

Draco let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before he pulled back laughing.

Ginny stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips, scowling. "And what do you find so amusing, _Draco_?" She purposely put force into his name.

"Well, I find it funny how you have to always stand on your tiptoes to kiss me and, even then, you still can't reach me," he said laughing.

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I am only five foot four. That is not that short."

"Compared to my six foot four, you are very short, love."

Ginny stood there with an intimidating look on her face but that was ruined because she had to look so far up to his face, which made Draco laugh even more, even though he knew it would make Ginny even more mad.

Ginny stomped her foot and he immediately stopped laughing.

"I am sorry, love. I like your height. It is funny, but I love how you have to pull my head down so you can reach me. I also love how when I hold you, you fit so perfectly in my arms, and your lovely, wavy hair does not strangle me by going all over my face. You are just perfect in my eyes and I love you for it." Draco walk to her with his arms open and after his little speech, she just had to melt into his embrace.

"I forgive you, I guess. But no more height jokes, okay?"

Draco laughed but nodded. "Shall we go?"

Ginny nodded. Draco hugged her harder and suddenly she felt the usual squeezing of side along apparition.

Draco let go of all of her except for one of her hands and started leading her out of the alley and down the street.

They soon stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant. Draco held the door opened for her and they both walked up to the host's podium.

"Malfoy. We have an eleven fifteen reservation for two."

The Host nodded. "Of course. Right this way, sir."

He led Draco and Ginny to a booth. The both slid in on a side and he handed them both a menu, saying that their waitress would be there shortly, to take their drink orders.

Draco and Ginny Quickly chose their food, so they could tell the waitress when she came, and went to talking and holding hands across the table.

Suddenly a very pretty blond woman with a short skirt and mile long legs came up to the table. She was wearing the uniform of a waitress but had made it look trashy but shortening the hem of the skirt and unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, showing her ample cleavage.

"Hello, my name is Taylor, and I will be your server tonight. Are you ready to order?" Ginny noticed that the waitress was looking at only Draco while she said this, barely acknowledging Ginny.

Draco pointedly turned to Ginny and asked if she was ready to order. Ginny smiled at his efforts to show her the waitress meant nothing to him.

Ginny gave her order, the Southwestern Cobb Salad, with an iced tea, and the waitress reluctantly turned to face her, giving her the evil eye.

Draco ordered a steak when Taylor eagerly turned to her. When he said no more to her and began to stare at Ginny again, she walked back to the kitchens with a disappointed look on her face. Ginny had to smirk.

Draco noticed the smirk and asked, "Why are you smirking?"

"I am smirking because an insanely gorgeous woman just took your order and you completely ignored her. I and proud of you and pleasantly surprised."

Draco frowned. "I want you to do something for me." He waited for a reaction.

Ginny frowned too. "It depends on what it is, Draco. There are some things that I do not want to do."

"No. Nothing like that, my love. I want you to forget me. I mean the me you have known since your second year in Hogwarts. I am not a git, nor have I ever been. Since I came to Hogwarts, in my first year, I have been under and Imperious curse. When I was at home, I was allowed to be kind of free. When ever we had guests over, or went out into public, my father would place an imperio curse on me so I would act like him.

"When I was at school, I was put under the curse by Crabbe, since, even though he was still a buffoon, he was more skilled the imperious curse. During the final battle this summer, I was left magically bound in one of the rooms in the school. I wandlessly summoned my wand and unbound myself.

"I rushed outside and immediately started fighting on the light side. Every death eater I passed that saw me assumed that I was tricking the light side and left me well enough alone. Soon, I had killed about five death eaters and had worked my way up to fight my father. He knew that I was in no way on his side, so he and I dueled it out for a few minutes. Suddenly Potter's voice called out and told everyone that the Dark Lord was dead and the war was over. This distracted my father enough for me to shoot a killing curse at him. Then I was free. And my mom is too now."

The long forgotten waitress appeared suddenly with their food and tried to flirt with Draco again. She was flipping her hair and leaning over really low in order to put the plates on the table.

When she finally realized that her actions were lost on Draco, she went away in a huff.

When she was gone, Draco resumed his little speech, between bites.

"When the Ministry of Magic had found out that I was the one who killed my father, there was a small trial. When I gave them my memories of him imperioing me, they gave up the trial and I was labeled as a war hero for killing the Dark Lord's right hand man. And this is where I am now. My mother, on the other hand, is happier than she has ever been.

"When I was growing up, I had two good friends, and they have stuck with me through the years. Their parents were all death eaters. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were them. Blaise's father was killed and his mother was put into Azkaban for life. Pansy's father was given the dementor's kiss and her mother was also put in Azkaban for life. My mum was always close to them, and she knew we were all against our fathers and mothers, so she decided to adopt them. Blaise's adoption will be completed the day after tomorrow, and Pansy's will be done a week from today. They are both so excited.

"When I was younger and my father used to go on long 'business' trips, my mother and I would go out to Muggle London and just have fun. We would go to movie theatres, to malls, and a lot of other places out here in the muggle community. We tried out a couple of different stores and quickly chose our favorites. Our overall favorite store is Harrods." He reached into his pocket and took out a box. "That is where I got your present." He slid the box across the table towards her.

"Oh, Draco! I have heard of Harrods and I have heard it is very expensive. You didn't have to get anything for me," she said, fingering the box.

"I thought we went over this yesterday. I know I didn't have to get anything for you but I wanted to. And remember this: nothing is too expensive for me. Please open it," he added shyly.

She slowly pulled the box towards her and shimmied the bow off the box. She pried the two halves of the box apart and lifted the lip completely off.

When she saw what was inside, she gasped.

Inside was a ring. There was one large stone of paridot with two smaller ones flanking it.

Draco was eagerly watching her face, and when her eyes lit up, so did his. He went over and sat on her side of the booth and took the ring from her. He held it so the inside was facing her and showed her the inscription inside. It said

I Love You, Draco.

There were tears in her eyes when he slowly slipped it on her right hand ring finger.

"Oh, Draco. I love you, too! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the mouth. Since they were both sitting, it was easier for her to reach his mouth.

Draco heard footsteps so he gently broke apart and went back over to his side of the booth just in time for the waitress to come back with a check.

"Would you like to see the desert menu before you leave?" she asked haughtily.

"No, I think not." The waitress set the check on the table. Draco immediately pulled out a bill and slipped it inside and handed it back to her before Ginny could see the price or how much he put in.

"You may keep the change," Draco said generously. Taylor looked delighted. She left the table happy and the couple got up.

As they were walking out the door, Draco said, "There is another thing about your ring. I have had it charmed so that whenever I want to see you, it grows warm on your hand."

Ginny smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Draco looked down at her, "We still have a few hours until we are expected back at your house. Do you want to go to a park?"

"Of course. We could both use some fresh air."

Draco led her down the street and they stepped off on a sidewalk leading into the middle of the park.

They ended up being there for the few hours that they had. They chased each other around the park, had swinging competitions to see who could go higher, and played around on the grass together. One of them would say a teasing remark and the other would chase them around until they caught up or tackled the other. They were having so much fun and neither wanted to leave but they had to. It was time to go back for Ginny's birthday dinner.

Draco hid them in the doorway of the bathroom building that was in the park, and apparated them to the Burrow. Ginny let them in the door and they were surprised to see every single member of their family there with a large banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!

When they got over their shock, they were led into the sitting room. Ginny stopped in the doorway, in surprise.

The room was decorated with Green and silver steamers. In one corner of the room was a large pile of presents.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her over to one of the armchairs. He sat down and pulled her into his lap while he parents looked at them fondly and half of her brothers looked at him murderously. Ron, Fred, and George were the only ones who had accepted Draco as friends the day before, but Charlie, Bill, and Percy had steadfastly refused to have anything to do with him, even though they would be cordial.

Everyone except Author sat down. Author made his way to the table full of presents in the corner and picked up a rather large box. He made his way over to Ginny and Draco and set the box on the table in front of the armchair they were sharing.

Ginny leaned forward and picked the lid up off the box. Inside was a stack of muggle notebooks. There were about forty notebooks, twenty different colors. Each set of notebooks had a different charm on the front.

"They are paired notebooks. Each pair is a different color and has a different charm on it. When you activate it, you will be able to send messages to the person that has the second book in the set. When there is a new message, the charm on the cover glows. It is my gift to you so we can all keep in touch with you while you are at school," Author explained.

Ginny got up off her fathers lap and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy. I love it."

Ginny sat back down and the rest of the presents were handed out to her.

Fred and George got her a matching necklace and earring set. Harry and Hermione got her a matching bracelet that went with the set.

Bill and Charlie got her the same thing. Both of them came up to her with boxes full of her favorite muggle candy: The American See's Candies. Neither of them had any idea that the other had gotten the same thing. But she was grateful for both because it would last at least until Halloween.

Her mother had gotten her a box of her favorite muggle books that she didn't have yet.

Next was Ron. He handed her a present that turned out to be a new diary. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he shrugged.

"I noticed that your old one was almost full," he explained.

Ginny's look of confusion turned into one of rage and she pounced on Ron. "You…Read…My…Diary?!" She punctuated each word with a punch.

Ron was trying to defend himself, but when he realized he was caught, he just hung limp and let her hit him.

After a moment, she slowed to a stop and got off of him, kicking him one last time before she made her way back to Draco.

Ron got up with the start of a black eye and several bruises forming on his face. He limped, because she had kicked him last, over to their mum. She quickly healed the bruises on his face while Ginny muttered "wimpy mummy's boy" under her breath. Draco snickered, and tickled Ginny's side. She just turned to glare at him, and he stopped.

Ginny had soon calmed down and the last person approached her with the last present.

"This is a present from all of us. We all chipped in and bought this for you. We know you have been having doubts about continuing this but we decided to get it for you anyway," Percy explained. He handed her a small book sized box.

Ginny lifted the lid from it and gasped. Inside was a shrunken Firebolt.

After she got over her initial shock, her face fell.

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly said softly.

"This is just too much. I can't accept this from you, especially since I have decided not to continue Quidditch this year."

"No, dear. We all knew that you might not have continued with it and we got it anyway. After all you have been through, from not ever having anything knew besides girl clothes, to having to wait for us to come back from the final battle, we decided that you deserved something new. We got it for you because we love you and you deserved it for taking hell from us for the past sixteen years, even though you often gave hell to us. After all, you did inherit my temper."

Draco spoke up. "Thanks for the warning Mrs. Weasley. Now I know what to expect if I ever make her mad." His face became one of determination. "If that is what I am to expect, I will never make her mad."

Everyone, including Ginny, laughed at that. Then she turned to him and chastely kissed him on the lips.

Once all the boxes were sent up to Ginny and Hermione's room, everyone trooped into the kitchen and crowded around the circular table. Ginny was as close to Draco as she could without sitting on his lap, and on her own chair.

For dinner it was Ginny's favorite food. Spaghetti and meatballs with a tomato sauce.

Molly was used to feeding enough to feed an army, so she set out three large pans full of the spaghetti. Within minutes there was only a little bit left in the pans and piles of it on the plates in front of the people surrounding the table.

In true teenage fashion, the youngest five at the table were able to eat the most. Because it was still summer time, and they were all so active, their metabolisms were as fast as they could be, so they could eat as much as they wanted without gaining an ounce. Molly just wished she still had that trait.

When they were all finished with the dinner, Molly brought out a large chocolate cake and began handing out large slices.

When that was all gone and Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone though at least two slices each, they all retired back to the sitting room, sitting in the same places as earlier.

Soon it was just the youngest five in there and Draco started saying that he would have to leave soon.

Ginny jumped up and tried to pull him up. When he refused to go, she whined "I want you to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow. I want your mum to like me and I want to look good."

"Darling, she won't worry about something about something as trite as you clothes. You could go in old sweats and a tank top, and she would not care. She usually walks around the house in sleep pants and a tank top anyway, so you must not worry. But I would do anything to make you happy anyway, so I will go help you pick something out."

Ginny beamed. Then she turned to Hermione. "May we have free reign over your wardrobe if I can not find anything to wear?"

Hermione smile. "Of course, Ginny. You always can." She turned to Draco. "I am warning you now, Draco, so _you_ don't have a panic attack later. When Ginny is searching for clothes, and she is having a hard time picking something out, she will have a panic attack. I mean the full out hyperventilating panic attack. In order to calm her, you have to take her out into the fresh air. After that, you might as well take her shopping because she will flat out refuse to go back inside because she will just have another attack because she knows that she didn't find anything the first time and she won't the second time."

Draco smile and thanked her for warning him. Then he turned to Ginny and said, "Do you just want to skip all of that and just go shopping now? I don't want to deal with a broke down Ginny," he added softly.

Ginny turned back to him and beamed wider. "That would be cool. Okay, let me just go tell Mum and Dad."

She ran off. Seconds later she was back. She waved to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and almost pulled Draco out the door.

He apparated them to an alley across the street from Harrods in Muggle London, they entered the large department store and he led her up many sets of moving staircases he called escalators.

They were soon in the junior's department and he was pulling outfits off the racks and putting them into her waiting arms. After getting about ten full outfits, he steered her towards the fitting rooms off in the corner.

While she was trying on the outfits, they were talking though the door. He was mostly talking about his mother and his innocent relationship with Pansy. He disclosed something very surprising about her.

The way he talked about his mother, she could tell he loved her. He told her that when ever his father was gone for any amount of time, He and his mother would take long walks around Muggle London, taking in scenery, and shopping. He also told her that at home, he had another bedroom in the wing of the house that his father never went into, that was absolutely full of muggle toys and clothes. It was all well hidden from his father and they would spend long afternoons in there playing together.

About halfway though her trying on outfits, he suddenly said, "I'll be back in a minute, love. Okay?"

Ginny nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Okay, darling. I'll just still be in here trying on these bloody outfits."

Draco laughed at her curse word and left.

Ginny heard his leaving steps and continued trying on clothes. When she was finally done, she decided on a beige cotton blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans. She headed out the small cubical and hung up the items she didn't want. She was about to exit the dressing room area when she saw Draco heading towards her. He was looking at a small while box in his hands. He suddenly put it in his pocket, along with a white slip of paper that looked like a receipt.

When she met him in the middle, she intertwined their fingers and said, "Where were you, darling?"

"Er… Bathroom," he said nervously.

She could tell he was lying, but she also knew that he would only lie to her for a good reason, so she just let it hang.

He led her downstairs to the cashiers and insisted on paying for the outfit. She eventually let him while the cashier smiled fondly at them, remembering when her own relationship was that young.

Draco led her back out into the alley and apparated them back to the Burrow. After a few minutes of good bye snogging, he apparated away.

When she got up to her and Hermione's room, she was surprised to see Ron perched on the edged of her bed with his head in his hands.

He was mumbling, "Don't try to make me feel better, I know she doesn't like me, even though I have loved her for a while now."

Hermione and Harry looked helplessly at Ginny when she went to sit next to her brother. She put her hand comfortingly on his back.

"Who do you like, Ronald?" She asked softly. She had a suspicion, but wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Sorry?" She asked, confused.

"PANSY PARKINSON! Okay? I have just come out with my feelings toward her to these two helpful idiots over here and they couldn't help me, so why should I expect you to help me?" He had jumped up and was running his hands though his hair. A frustrated habit that he picked up when he was a baby.

Ginny smiled, unaffected by his ramblings. "You should expect my help because," here she affected a sing-song voice, "I know something you don't know."

Ron stopped in his tracks. Then he flew into a rage and yelled at her to tell him. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.

He sighed and dropped next to her. "I'm sorry, little sister. Please tell me. Before I explode I mean."

Ginny grinned. "You don't even know what it is referring to. Why would you want to know?"

Ron looked defeated. "Well, we were talking about Pansy and you came up with that so I assumed that it was about her. Please tell."

"Okay," she sad simply. "Well tonight, while we were shopping, Draco was telling me about his life before the Final Battle. He started by talking about his mother and that soon turned to his betrothal to Pansy. They had been engaged since they were two years old. They had grown up together and were more like brother and sister than anything. All the rumors we heard in school were false. Pansy and Draco have never slept together in the sense of being intimate. Their relationship is more like ours was, when we were younger and I would go into your room and sleep in your bed with you or you with me. They would kiss, and even make out in front of all of the people on their fathers sides, but that is as far as they went.

"Tonight, Draco told me that when the were in fourth year, she confided in him that she had a major crush on a boy in the same year as them." She left him hanging there and refused to say anymore.

Softly he asked, "Who was that boy, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head, smiling. "I think you know the answer to that question, Ronald."

Ron's face lit up. "It was me? Please tell me so I am not kidding myself." He almost looked desperate as he added the last part.

Ginny smiled wider. "Yes, Ronald. Since she has grown into her looks and has grown confidence in herself, she has had a big crush on you."

Ron tackled her to the bad and kissed her on each cheek and her forehead. "You know I love you, right, little sister?"

Ginny laughed and pushed him off, sitting up. "Yes, I know. And you're welcome. I could have just not told you and left you to slowly go crazy."

"Thank goodness you didn't," he said with a smile.

"Now, it has been a busy day for us all and I think we should go to bed _now _so we can be up for breakfast in the morning. I mean, lunch in the afternoon," she said with a giggle.

Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and got up to follow Ron to bed.

The girls change and went to bed. They, however, didn't fall asleep for quite some time.

--

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I have been so busy lately. But I got this one out.

I have no promises as to when the next will come out seeing as school starts in a week and a few days, but I will try!

Luv Ya!

AmberLynn.


	5. Narcissa

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but school started last week on August 2nd and I have been busy

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but school started last week on August 2nd and I have been busy. But I am doing more now.

I don't own anything.

--

When Ginny woke up, she got excited because she could smell food actually being made, and not a couple of hours gone.

She hopped out of bed and went over to Hermione's, shaking her awake.

"We actually get to eat today! Get up," Ginny said in a rush, still shaking the half asleep girl.

Ginny ran into the boys rooms and jumped on the floor right in between the boys, making sure to land with as much force as she could, so she could wake them. She was rewarded when both Harry and Ron landed on the floor.

She giggled, but before she could do anything, they smelled the air and got a happy look on their face, running out of the room with Ginny on their heels, immediately knowing why she was in there. They so rarely woke up in time to eat lunch made by their mum. If they missed it, they had to make their own food, so they usually just waited until Molly made them dinner.

On the way down the stairs, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all pasted a still half asleep Hermione. She was taking the stairs one step at a time and yawning every few seconds.

When Hermione got down to the kitchen, the talking abruptly stopped. Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee and started sipping it, black and strong. When she finished the first cup and went for another, they all started talking again. It was routine.

When everyone was finished with coffee and lunch, the four teenagers sat at the table and discussed what to do that day until three, when Ginny had to get ready to go.

Hermione, who was now awake enough to participate, jumped in and said, "I know, let's go swimming at your pond!"

They all nodded enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

The slowly got up from their chairs and headed for the stairs. They heard the boys push their chairs back fast, and went from heading to the stairs to full blown running to them.

The girls beat them by a few inches and ran up the stairs, making it to their room before the boys made it to theirs'.

The hurriedly changed out of their clothes and into their new two piece swimsuits. They grabbed their towels and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and out the front door to the pond.

When the got to the Weasley's private pond, a while away, they saw Harry and Ron lounging back on the small beach. Both boys didn't acknowledge them and sat there examining their nails, like a priss.

Hermione looked at Ginny and had a silent conversation with their eyes. Ginny nodded and slowly crept over to Harry while Hermione went to Ron. All of the sudden they attacked them.

They tickled the boys until they screamed out 'uncle' with tears in their eyes.

The girls reluctantly climbed off of them and collapsed to the side.

"No fair!" Hermione claimed. "You had fewer clothes to take off and put back on then us! That is not fair!"

The boys just laughed at her.

Ron looked at Harry and _they _had a silent eye conversation. Harry nodded and they both stood up. Ron bent over and picked up Hermione, cradling her in his arms in a very loving way, while Harry did the same with Ginny.

The girls thought they were safe because the boys were acting so loving, but they were very wrong.

Ron and Harry both ran to the edge of the water and threw the girls as far as they could into the water. They both landed about ten feet past the waters edge, where the water was about fifteen feet deep, after a small ledge that dropped suddenly.

After a few seconds, Hermione and Ginny came up sputtering and coughing. Hermione was also cursing, just a few "bloody hell's" though.

He next few hours consisted of them doing this over and over. When Molly finally came out of the house to call Ginny in, just as she requested, the were all soaked to the bone and Ginny had a funny shaped sunburn line because her bathing suit had circles instead of straps on her top and bikini.

She hurried upstairs to take a shower. Draco would be there within two hours.

When she stepped out of the shower, she felt cleaner than when she had been covered in the mostly clean pond water.

She went to her room and wriggled into the clothes that she had picked out the night before. She went out into the garden to wait for Draco.

When he got there a few minutes later, Ginny flung herself into his arms and gave him a kiss hello. She brought him inside so she could say goodbye to her mum.

Draco waved to Molly and said, "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Ginny grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Bye Mrs. Weasley," he said with a laugh. She just smiled and shook her head.

When they were back outside, Draco apparated them, directly into Malfoy Manor. As soon as they materialized into the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Ginny was attacked by a woman throwing her arms around Ginny. Now she understood why Draco stepped away from her as soon as they got there.

After a few seconds, the woman stood back and was looking into the face of a woman whose hair was the same colour as Draco's, but was surprisingly as bushy was Hermione's, though Ginny was sure it was of no resemblance.

Narcissa stepped back and held Ginny at arms length, looking her over. "Darling, I am so happy that I finally get to meet you. Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, I have always waited, quite impatiently, to meet you. You must call me Cissy, no formal Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny smiled. "I would love that, Cissy."

Draco could finally come back to her side, because his mum, after one more hug, stepped back.

The heard a grumbling noise and they looked to Ginny, who was hugging her stomach. "How embarrassing," she said.

Narcissa laughed and just led them to a dining hall of the foyer.

When they got there, a lone house elf was levitating plates full of food to the table and setting the table at the same time.

"Dig in," Narcissa said, which they did.

Ginny filled her plate, but when she looked at Narcissa's plate, she was surprised to see about twice as much food as herself.

Narcissa caught her eye path and shrugged. "I have a faster metabolism than even you teenagers. I could eat more than this, but I will just eat more for my midnight snack."

Ginny smiled and started eating. They were all finished soon and followed Narcissa to a sitting room across the hall.

When they settled down in two armchairs, with Ginny in Draco's lap, Narcissa began firing questions at her. She answered them all without missing a beat.

When the questions began slowing, Draco began getting a few words in here and there. When the questions finally stopped, Draco just had to ask something.

"Mummy, remember when I was twelve, and I found that room near mine that was full of things that would be for a little girl?" Narcissa nodded, looking nervous. "Well, you told me that you would be telling me who that was for when father was gone. I have just remembered it and I would like and explanation."

Narcissa took a deep breath and began fiddling with her shirt's neckline, stalling.

"Well darling. I guess I would have had to tell you eventually, so I will just come out and say it. You are not and only child. Almost nine months before you were born, I gave birth to a daughter. You both were always very close and loving with each other, unlike many siblings I know of. When you were about two years old, your father made me take her to St. Mungo's to get her tested for any trace of magic in her.

"Needless to say, they found none. The next day, your father made me take her to a muggle orphanage and just leave her there. I tried to refuse him, but her put the imperious curse on me and made me take her.

"When you came back from your first year at Hogwarts, you talked about all of the people you met, whether they hated you now or you made friends, and you seemed to talk about her a lot, so we new the doctor's had been wrong."

Up until now, Draco had been silent, but he had to ask, so he quietly spoke, "Who is it, Mummy?"

She told him and Ginny gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, she was so excited.

"That is so cool! She does look a lot like you Cissy."

"Well, I would like to invite her and you entire family over to dinner tomorrow night. I am sure Pansy and Blaise will like to meet their newest sibling," she said.

"Of course! We would like that. But if we want to invite them, Draco and I should go now."

Narcissa nodded and practically shoved them out the door.

When Draco and Ginny got back to the Burrow, they found the three remaining teenagers and Ginny and Ron's parents in the ground floor sitting room.

Draco walked up to Hermione, on Harry's lap, and spoke to Harry first.

"Since I have no father of her's to ask, may I hug your girlfriend?"

Harry looked bewildered, but nodded, gently pushing Hermione off his lap. She walked to Draco and was wrapped in a warm embrace. He held her for a few moments. When he stepped back, he held her arms at the top and bent down so that he was at her eye level.

"I have just found out some important news. You knew you were adopted, right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well, I was just told who your birth parents are."

Hermione's eyes widened and she said softly, "Who?"

"Mine," whispered Draco, carefully calculating her reaction.

Hermione's eyes widened even more. "I am your sister?" she choked out.

Draco nodded.

Hermione's eyes slowly went back to their normal sized and she threw her arms around him again. "That is so cool. I grew up thinking I was an only child, but now I am being told that I have a brother! That is awesome."

Draco smiled widely, stroking her hair. "Not only do you get a brother, but you also get a mother, and an almost adopted sister and an almost adopted brother."

Hermione stepped back from him and beamed. "Oh, yes. Last night, Ginny told me about Pansy and Blaise. They both sound cool, from what she told me that you told her."

They both went back to seats, Hermione sitting on Harry and Draco walking over to Ginny in her armchair. She got up and let him sit down before settling on his lap.

"Mrs. Weasley. My mother would like for me to invite all of you to Malfoy Manor tomorrow for supper," Draco said, turning to Molly.

She nodded, "I would love that."

"Mum would also like Hermione to move in tomorrow if she wants," he said turning back to Hermione.

She smiled. "I would love to move in."

They all talked for a while before Ron spoke up. "So, Pansy will be there tomorrow? And you said Blaise would be too? Does Blaise like anyone we know," he asked with a very Slytherin smirk.

Draco laughed at his lack of subtly, and replied, "Actually, he confessed this morning that he does like someone, someone I never expected. He actually likes Luna Lovegood."

Ginny's head shot up from his shoulder. "You're kidding right? Because at the end of the year, she told me that she had a long, major crush on Blaise! Maybe we should invite her with us tomorrow!"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Blaise would love that! We could try to wake her up in the morning so we can have her there on time," he added as an afterthought.

Ginny and Hermione giggled, but Ginny spoke. "We don't have to wait until morning. See how bright it is outside at one in the morning? She is awake. She always has big muggle lights on outside when she is working in her garden. We can go now and let's do!" she started dragging him up. "Mum! We are all going to Luna's house. He dad is on yet another trip, so we will be taking her back to sleepover. Okay?"

"Yes darling, that is fine. Don't take _too_ long though."

When they all got back, they had an excited Luna in tow, after spending an hour looking over her wardrobe for an outfit for tomorrow.

Before going inside, Ginny kissed Draco goodnight. About ten minutes later, after Ron had called out many times, she finally went inside.

She went into her room to find pajama clad girls sitting on her bed. They all talked about new lives and loves after the war. They finally went to bed around four in the morning.

--

A/N Sorry it took so long to get out, but I have been super busy lately.

I'll try to get it out sooner.


End file.
